kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> well.... Hey Hiya.. how you doing, GREAT to see you!! 07:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Hiya Roxas, how u doing?..i know you're busy as such but.. how are u?}} Ehh not as tired(it's 8 pm here XD)... and i think from the Recent changes if you saw, just added some stuff in the Unverseds.. but now i got nothing to do... hmm maybe i should join the gallery project.. hmm help? Hehe.. thanks.. umm u got a Gallery i can add more pictures? Donald and Goofy's gallery seems fine and er... on Sora's gallery...ahh do like Fan/Art count to the Gallery?...soz if i'm pestering Umm does Cards(NOT KH:CoM) count? Soz i don't think i can help with the Gallery project yet(also i lack at it the most).... but i'll get back on the project when i'm not as busy(or will be soon)....soz..well that or i can just minorly help out {User:LegendAqua/Sig}} Hiya Roxas, umm i did Eraqus' gallery but i don't know where to place Master Keeper?.. I'm curious... It is possible to obtain the Ultima Weapon before entering The World That Never Was and before fighting Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts II? Luis Felix Raileys 11:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't met me, I'm just a good guy playing Kingdom Hearts. Long time no see Thanx Help i dont understand how to use the talk bubble could u seen me a example and simpler tutorial KingDom3000 23:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Staff Trial ...I know I haven't been able to edit well recently but thats because (as i've said 20 times) that I've had a friend over and haven't had a chance to get on properly... but he's gone now and I can get some work done starting with finishing that other job with the weapons 00:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Hey there Roxas! Moving Rox, always supress redirects when moving files.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) When you move a page or a file, you normally leave a redirect behind, however, with files that is useless... so, we, staffers, got the power to supress the creation of those redirects, by clicking in the box named "Supress redirect" or somenthing like that. You are not doing it.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure that the box that says "Leave a Rediredct Behind" is not marked...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) how do i do this? Your Right Either you kill yoursself, or you kill me Nice moving of the Dusk :D Unfortunely... you will have to replace these links now :P Good luck! --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) And you will haveto do that for every moved image...--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Calm. Down. I am going to help you. Just. Calm. Down.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) not a problem! umm... sorry 4 the confusion } |text= uhhh.... I wanted to let you know some dude hacked my account and put that stuff up about me.... I am not dead. I can definetly assure you that. Sorry if the hacker made things bad for you. :| I've had to look around some to see if he did any damage. Sorry again. :) }} Have this Had to give you this once :) http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'''[[User:Secret agent clank|Sac]] said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 09:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC)